Soonyoung's Dare
by kimsangraa
Summary: {meanie.}/ "Jadian denganku, mau?" Mingyu memasang tampang paling karismatiknya sampai seluruh kelas diam. Oh, Mingyu sedang menggali lubang untuk dirinya sendiri, berkat Soonyoung.
1. Chapter 1

"Wonwoo tidak akan menerimamu, aku yakin! Mana mau ia menerima seorang pemuda yang diluar batas wajar."

"Entahlah, aku ragu. Tiba-tiba aku takut saja menanyakan padanya." Mingyu meringis, menatap Soonyoung yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Soonyoung berucap frustasi, melonggarkan dasi sekolah hari Jumatnya yang tidak nyaman, lalu mendorong temannya itu lebih keras ke arah pintu kelas dua-satu yang terbuka lebar karena sedang istirahat.

"Sudahlah, cepat. Kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukan ini."

Mingyu masuk ke kelas itu. Ini bukan kelas Mingyu, namun biasanya ia menemani Soonyoung menemui sepupunya yang tidak kalah gila, si kuda Seokmin. Tapi hari ini ia datang untuk urusan yang jauh berbeda. Mingyu menabahkan hatinya, setapak-tapak pendek mendekati gadis tanpa ekspresi yang katanya selalu duduk di kursi kedua dekat jendela.

Panggilnya pelan. "Jeon Wonwoo,"

Gadis itu menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi. Ia tampak tidak terkesan dengan kehadiran bocah paling atletis kelas 2. Yah, memangnya apa yang Mingyu harapkan?

"Hm?"

"Jadian denganku, mau?" Mingyu memasang tampang paling karismatiknya, membuat Soonyoung yang berdiri menyender di pintu merasa ingin muntah.

Tapi mendadak sekelas itu jadi hening. Keramaian yang ada beberapa detik lalu langsung menjadi senyap, seolah tidak ada makhluk apapun di ruangan itu lagi. Mingyu menggerutu dalam hati— _saat begini saja bisa diam_. Semua membeku, menunggu jawaban Wonwoo yang juga terdiam.

"Bo—boleh saja,"

Beku sejenak, semu merah di pipi Wonwoo.

Soonyoung di pintu menganga, disambut sorak sorai teman-teman mereka yang langsung merangkul Mingyu sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'selamat' dan 'akhirnya Mingyu tidak jomblo lagi', dan gadis-gadis lain memuji Mingyu yang menggunakan cara paling berani dalam mengajak jadian, dan gadis lain-lainnya menjerit karena tidak rela.

Mingyu kebingungan, memasang senyum miring dicampur menganga yang tak jelas bagaimana. Soonyoung sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, tidak mempercayai yang baru saja terjadi.

Gadis yang terkenal sebagai anak perpustakaan kutu buku dan susah berekspresi, hemat berbicara, lebih suka diam, demi bintang, baru saja menerima Mingyu yang bertolak belakang dengannya?

Soonyoung menghela napas. "Oh, matilah kita, Mingyu."

* * *

 **Soonyoung's Dare**

Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo

GS!uke, romance (and a lil' bit comedy), AU!highschool, etc

beware of typo(s)

* * *

Dan dengan begitulah, kejadian diluar prediksi itu berlanjut sampai tiga hari setelahnya.

Sepanjang tiga hari itu, Mingyu sering ditemukan melamun dengan mulut menganga. Tidak lebar sih, tapi Soonyoung takut saja kalau ada sesuatu seperti lalat yang mencelah masuk. Masih lebih baik kalau lalat, coba lebah? Mau jadi apa Mingyu dengan mulut bengkak?

"Hei, kau tidak langsung jujur saja dengannya?" tanya Soonyoung. Itu suatu hari yang cerah, awan hanya muncul di daerah perbukitan yang jaraknya agak jauh dari sekolah mereka yang berada di daerah tinggi. Mingyu menutup wajah dengan lengannya—maklum, ia sedang telentang. Mereka berada di atap sekolah, tempat favorit siswa yang bosan mendengar rangkaian rumus dan teori.

"Menurutmu apa yang orang katakan tentangku jika aku menembaknya dengan cara 'heroik' dan tiga hari kemudian putus?" balasnya, membuat ekspresi berlebihan dengan kata 'heroik'.

"Yah, kau bisa mengatakan itu hanya tantangan dariku, Mingyu… Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

Sebenarnya mudah saja kalau Mingyu bisa begitu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Mingyu itu orangnya sering tidak tega, jadi menatap wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sedikit senang (dan merona?) saat mereka akhirnya bertukar nomor (akibat Seokmin, yang terus-menerus berkata, "Apalah kalau kalian tidak tukar nomor?"), Mingyu merasa mengabaikannya begitu saja adalah hal yang salah.

"Aku masih merasa itu kurang baik."

Soonyoung menghela napas. "Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama tiga hari ini padanya?"

"Untungnya karena kelasnya sedang banyak ulangan harian, maka kami tidak bicara banyak. Hanya chat singkat seperti 'hei', 'hei juga', dan untungnya ia suka lama membalas." jawab Mingyu. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Siapa yang chat duluan?"

Mingyu memejamkan mata. "Tentu saja aku, Bodoh."

Soonyoung mendongak. "Haaah, aku benar-benar tidak mengira akan jadi seperti ini. Kukira Wonwoo benci lelaki, aku jadi kepikiran terus."

Mingyu diam saja. Kalau Soonyoung kepikiran, lalu ia apa? Hampir-hampir sang ibu memukulnya karena terlalu sering melamun di meja makan. Lalu bagaimana? Ia cinta Wonwoo pun tidak. Masa mau begini terus?

Soonyoung mengoceh lagi. "Bagaimana jika kau bertahan sebulan? Cukup sebulan saja, lalu kau bisa memintanya untuk putus. Sebulan juga sudah baik, 'kan?"

"Sebulan? Sebulan itu lebih pas dikatakan dengan 'hanya sebulan' daripada 'sudah sebulan'. Sebulan itu singkat sekali," kata Mingyu, menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan—tapi sipit dalam artian kesal.

"Ya, lalu mau bagaimana? Kau coba memulai hubungan saja dengannya? Wonwoo juga tidak jelek. Ia gebetannya Kak Dongho, lho. Walau pas itu ditolak, sih."

Mingyu beranjak duduk. Ia mengamati pergerakan awan kumulus yang mulai bergeser malas, mungkin menuju arah mereka. Berbagai pikiran bersliwer di otaknya, tidak bisa dikurangi apalagi dihilangkan. Ia ingin kabur saja, rasanya. Tapi mana mungkin sekarang? Masih di sekolah. Harusnya mereka segera kembali ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Aku akan memikirkan semua kemungkinan dan resikonya." putus Mingyu, kelihatan agak mau menyerah. Ia berdiri. "Ayo, ke kelas."

Soonyoung menatapnya, sedikit ragu. Lalu ia juga berdiri dan mereka beriringan ke kelas.

* * *

Kenyataannya, Wonwoo memang tidak seburuk yang mereka takutkan.

Ini sudah hari keenam. Dan mereka, terutama Mingyu, tidak menemukan hambatan berarti. Dibalik sikap tanpa ekspresinya, Wonwoo adalah gadis yang penurut dan tidak meminta banyak. Mereka juga tetap berlaku seperti biasanya, tidak saling memanggil dengan sebutan khusus, atau apapun yang biasa dilakukan dua orang yang sudah jadian. Mingyu harus berterima kasih pada guru-guru kelas dua-satu yang memberikan banyak pekerjaan rumah pada siswanya—Wonwoo itu rajin jadi ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dan istirahatnya.

"Aku ingin berbincang dengan Wonwoo."

Mingyu menatap seorang gadis di depannya, kakak tingkatnya yang punya aura feminin lebih, yang juga merupakan sepupu dari keluarga ayahnya, duduk menyilangkan kaki di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Eh, kenapa ingin?"

Namanya Jeonghan. Kelihatan malas-malasan tapi ia sebenarnya artis media sosial, terkenal karena kecantikannya dan pintarnya (walau orang-orang tidak peduli kepintaran, yang penting ia cantik). Yoon Jeonghan ini sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi akan ujian dan sebagainya. Tapi ia masih meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan adik kelas favoritnya, Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu bagian mana yang menarik dari Jeon Wonwoo ini sampai-sampai Soonyoung membuatnya jadi bahan tantangan." Jeonghan melirik Soonyoung, kali ini tangannya terlipat. Yang dilirik memasang ekspresi meringis, bergeming tidak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu hanya asal-asalan, Kak."

Jeonghan menaruh telapaknya dengan keras ke atas meja. "Makanya, kenapa kalian malah membuat Wonwoo jadi bahan permainan!"

Mingyu dan Soonyoung merunduk takut. Jeonghan itu malaikat, tapi kadang-kadang ia juga berubah jadi gadis menyeramkan, terutama saat sisi protektifnya mulai keluar. Ia selalu bersikap melindungi pada gadis-gadis yang tidak bersalah dan harus kena getah dari ulah-ulah jahil Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

"Sangat, sangat tidak baik! Perbuatan kalian itu seharusnya tidak bisa dimaafkan. Sekarang, lihat saja, ia malah menerimamu. Itu 'kan berarti ia sudah tertarik padamu sejak lama!"

Mingyu menghela napas, menyeruput es coklat yang makin naik suhunya akibat panas. "Makanya, kami sedang mencari solusi untuk masalah ini."

Jeonghan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Lalu?"

Soonyoung buru-buru angkat bicara. "Mingyu berencana mengencaninya selama sebulan lalu mengakhirinya."

Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata, menghela napas keras. "Dasar bodoh! Mau dicap apa kau nanti, Mingyu?"

"Ampun, Kak! Hei, Sipit, aku tidak pernah setuju dengan rencana itu! Kubilang itu masih kurang baik!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar hitam!"

"Aku tidak hitam! Hanya sedikit gelap!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Diam! Kenapa malah kalian yang bertengkar!" Jeonghan merentangkan tangannya antara Soonyoung dan Mingyu, menghentikan perdebatan konyol. Keduanya merunduk lagi, takut. Jeonghan tidak bisa diprediksi sih.

"Maaf, Kak…"

"Hm. Sekarang katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya kalian menuntaskan masalah ini."

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Oh! Itu Wonwoo."

Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat arah yang ditunjuk Soonyoung. Wonwoo tengah melewati kafe yang jadi langganan mereka untuk bertemu. Wonwoo melewati kafe itu dengan cepat, bukan karena ia tahu bahwa sedang ada yang memerhatikan, tapi karena memang langkah kakinya terkesan begitu. Ia biasa jalan cepat tanpa peduli sekitar-sekitarnya.

"Rumahnya di daerah sini?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Mungkin. Aku beberapa kali melihat ia kalau sedang di sini." jawab Soonyoung. Mingyu jadi ragu, ia saja tak pernah melihat, kenapa malah Soonyoung sering? Jangan-jangan malah Soonyoung yang menaruh rasa pada Wonwoo. Mingyu meliriknya.

"Kau itu suka memerhatikan Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung melongo. "Apa kau gila? Aku hanya beberapa kali melihatnya saat ia lewat, Mingyu. Jangan cemburu begitu, lah."

Mingyu ingin membalasnya dengan pedas tapi keburu tutup mulut saat Jeonghan sudah melirik mereka berdua. Wonwoo sudah tidak kelihatan, jadi Jeonghan menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi lagi.

"Kalau menurutku, yang terbaik ya kau mencoba menerimanya, Mingyu. Mungkin ini takdir Tuhan atau apalah itu." kata Jeonghan. Mingyu memanyunkan bibir.

"Kak _…_ " katanya memelas.

"Salah siapa main tembak begitu. Soonyoung juga. Kalian berdua coba cari cara yang lebih baik. Jika kalian mau bilang ke dunia kalau itu hanya sebuah tantangan, mau dicap apa? Nanti imej Wonwoo juga jadi jelek, seperti dibuat mainan."

Mingyu menunduk. Belum pernah ia merasa semenyesal ini telah dekat dengan seorang gadis.

* * *

Malam itu, Mingyu hendak tidur. Sudah jam sepuluh lebih, ia juga sudah mengirimkan pesan selamat tidur untuk Wonwoo. Ia baru saja hendak mematikan paket datanya ketika ada _chat_ masuk dari Jeonghan.

Ia membacanya; Mingyu, bagaimana jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam?

Lalu Mingyu membalas; memang rencanamu apa?

Jeonghan membalas lagi, dengan cepat; kencan ganda?

Mingyu jadi kehilangan rasa kantuknya; kau gila?

Jeonghan; apa kau baru saja mengatakan kakak kelasmu gila?

Mingyu; tidak, Kak, maafkan aku.

Jeonghan; pikirkan baik-baik itu. tidak ada penolakan, ya.

Apa-apaan Jeonghan ini, bilangnya 'pikir baik-baik' tapi lalu 'tidak ada penolakan'. Akhirnya Mingyu balas saja; iya, Kak…

Mingyu mematikan paket data dan menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas, mengingat ibunya yang berkali-kali bilang jangan taruh ponsel di dekat kepala karena radiasinya tidak sehat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan berpikir-pikir. Kencan ganda? Berarti Jeonghan akan bersama Seungcheol. Bukan berarti apa-apa, hanya saja Seungcheol itu ketua klub Taekwondo.

Maksudnya adalah, Mingyu sedikit takut dengan Seungcheol, meskipun sebenarnya Seungcheol itu menyenangkan juga.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Wonwoo yang datar itu diajak kencan. Apakah ia akan tetap datar?

Argh, Mingyu frustasi. Ia mau tidur saja. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan semua ini!

 **tbc**

* * *

yang mau lanjut, mana suaranya? :D

tiba-tiba ingin bikin meanie karena baca fanficnya vernina joshuella yang judulnya saudaramu (yang ada kang seulginya itu, iya) dan entah tiba-tiba pengen aja buat meanie. GS nggak apa-apa yaa... hehe.

dan tolong katakan padaku kenapa jung sewoon ponyo itu unyu sekali? oh, yes, good. /korbanPD101

random sekali, sudahlah, yang penting rnr, ya? *ketjupmuah


	2. Chapter 2

n.b: male!jungkook and male!mark.

* * *

Masih pagi. Harusnya Mingyu, yang hobi naik bus paling awal, sudah duduk di kursi kelasnya, membuka buku pekerjaan rumah dan meminjam milik Minghao untuk dicontek (dengan iming-iming sup krim kantin yang enak itu).

Tapi pagi ini ia didatangi dua orang yang— _yang paling dihindarinya sejak kejadian diluar dugaan itu_.

Adalah Jeon Jungkook, yang di sela bibirnya ada tangkai permen murahan, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya wajah Jungkook itu _unyu_ , tidak cocok dengan sifatnya yang bertolak belakang. Sejak awal masuk dan menyebabkan masalah untuk pertama kalinya, ia terkenal sebagai berandal kelas satu yang sering jadi incaran Dongho dan kawan-kawan untuk dikerjai.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi sebelum semua orang tahu bahwa tidak hanya marganya yang sama dengan Wonwoo, tapi dalam darahnya juga mengalir gen-gen yang sama.

Mereka kakak-adik, walau wajahnya mungkin jauh berbeda. (Setelah itu Dongho tidak pernah cari masalah dengan Jungkook maupun timnya itu.)

"Oh, jadi ini pacarnya kakakku?"

Mingyu meringis—tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari diinterogasi oleh keluarga pacar. Jungkook menatapnya dengan malas—di sebelahnya ada teman seper-berandalan-nya, namanya Lee Minhyung. Karena ia lahir di Kanada, orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya Mark. Mark jongkok, memperhatikan lantai. Barisan semut jelas lebih menarik dari adegan Jungkook yang menyudutkan Mingyu. Di bibirnya ada permen tangkai murahan seperti punya Jungkook.

"Aku Kim Mingyu," masih mempertahankan ringisan, "salam kenal."

"Aku sudah tahu." sahut Jungkook, intonasi sama malasnya dengan ekspresi. "Yang ingin aku tanyakan, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai kakakku? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Mingyu berpikir. Jawaban apa yang cocok? Harusnya ia bisa saja jujur atau bisa juga ia bilang hanya mempermainkan Wonwoo. Atau bisa juga ia bilang terlalu gegabah karena tidak memikirkan Wonwoo, malah asal tembak. Yah, walau risikonya mungkin lebam di pipi atau pelipisnya.

Tapi mau bilang begitu saja, Mingyu tidak. Bukannya ia takut dengan pukulan Jungkook, tapi… ia hanya tidak tega. Memang tidak seharusnya Wonwoo dijadikan taruhan. Ia merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

Jungkook mendekat. "Halooooo, Tuan… Ada yang bertanya tadi…"

"Ah, em," Mingyu cengengesan. "Aku hanya menyukainya saja. Aku suka lihat wajahnya, perangainya yang tenang. Aku suka—ah! Aku suka melihatnya di perpustakaan. Mungkin sejak itu aku jatuh hati."

Mingyu dan alasan-alasan tidak masuk akalnya mulai bekerja.

Jungkook meniliknya. Gumaman dengan intonasi berubah-ubah antara pelan dan keras terdengar darinya, "Harusnya aku tahu kau menyukai kakakku. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasan darinya. Mungkin aku lengah."

"Apa kalian tidak masuk kelas? Ini mau bel." Mingyu mencoba peruntungan.

Mark menoleh. Barisan semutnya mungkin sudah mau berakhir. "Ia benar, Jungkook. Ayo masuk kelas, aku sih malas disuruh buat surat hukuman lagi oleh Guru Lee."

Jungkook menghela napas, menyerah. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, ia menunjuk Mingyu dengan dua jari sambil memelototinya, seolah-olah bilang, ' _aku-mengawasimu!_ '.

Bel berbunyi.

(Mingyu telat masuk kelas, ia kena detensi dobel karena pekerjaan rumahnya juga belum selesai.)

* * *

Pelajaran-pelajaran hari itu dilalui Mingyu dengan merinding-merinding sedikit, ingat kejadian pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan saat istirahat, ia tidak keluar kelas karena takut bertemu Jungkook—yang pastinya sudah mengawasi entah dari mana.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ikut, Mingyu? Kudengar hari ini menunya daging!"

 _Aduh_ , Mingyu menangis dalam hati, walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap tegar. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

Dengan begitu, Soonyoung dan Minghao berlalu menuju kantin. Mungkin mereka akan lama, biasanya Soonyoung itu suka tambah nasi apalagi kalau menunya enak.

" _Yo_ , Ming."

Mingyu merasa bahunya ditepuk. Yugyeom dari belakang kursinya menyapa. Mingyu membalik tubuhnya. "Oi. Apa?"

"Tumben kena detensi. Tadi pagi kau kemana? Setahuku tasmu sudah ada di sini sejak pagi." katanya sembari menawarkan biskuit yang ada di atas mejanya. Mingyu menahan diri mencomot sesuka hati, alhasil ia hanya mengambil dua.

"Ah, ya. Ada sebuah urusan." jawab Mingyu.

"Diare?"

Mingyu tidak dapat menemukan alasan lain. "Begitulah."

Ia ingin mengambil biskuit itu lagi tapi ia tahu Yugyeom tidak ke kantin, jadi ia menahan diri lebih kuat. Padahal, astaga, _lapar sekali_ …

"Mingyu! Ada yang mencari!" teriak seorang anak. Mingyu tidak yakin siapa yang barusan teriak, tapi ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Berdoa-doa semoga saja itu bukan Jungkook atau Mark, atau siapapun yang disewa Jungkook untuk menginterogasinya dalam babak kedua.

Tapi ternyata itu hanyalah Jeon Wonwoo.

"Eh, halo, Wonwoo," Mingyu menyapa kasual. Ia memang tidak ada rasa apa-apa pada gadis ini, jadi mau pura-pura malu juga susah. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ini," Wonwoo menyodorkan kotak, mungkin isinya makanan. "Tadi pagi aku punya waktu lebih. Maaf kalau tidak enak, aku jarang masak."

"Oh?" Mingyu menerima kotak itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Terima…kasih."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia irit bicara tapi senyumnya selalu tulus. "Sama-sama."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia benar-benar tulus berterima kasih, apalagi mengingat keadaan perutnya yang sedang krisis tingkat atas. Ia duduk di kursinya dan Yugyeom melongok.

"Bekal, ya?"

Hal itu—saling memberikan bekal—memang sudah jadi tradisi bagi pasangan-pasangan di sekolah mereka, maka tidak ada lagi yang heran. Hanya satu-dua suara gadis-gadis iri karena bekal-bekal mereka yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diterima Mingyu.

"Iya, mau?" tawar Mingyu.

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Tidak, masa aku makan bekal buatannya? Tapi, Ming, kalau ia tahu kerja _part-time_ -mu… ia menyesal tidak ya sudah membuatkan bekal?"

Mingyu mulai melahapnya. Itu _kimbap_ yang sederhana dan Mingyu rasa merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Memberi bekal pertama kali memang harus menu aman—apalagi mengingat kemungkinan alergi makanan.

"Kalau begitu, ia jangan sampai tahu."

* * *

Mingyu selesai kerja _part-time_ jam enam sore. Mingyu rasa jantungnya mau lepas ketika ia lihat Jungkook menunggu di depan tempatnya bekerja. (Demi apa, Jungkook kurang kerjaan, ya?)

Gumamnya, "Kafe, hm."

Mingyu ingin mendengus, tapi ditahan. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan berandal, yang punya kemampuan memilih baju tertentu yang membuat auranya tampak makin susah untuk didekati. "Apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaan itu seraya mengikuti Mingyu berjalan. "Barista?"

Mingyu tampak berpikir. "Sekaligus koki. Lebih cenderung koki."

Jadi ini interogasi babak duanya.

Jungkook manggut-manggut, tampak puas. "Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku harus mengantar ibuku ke supermarket." jawab Mingyu. "Apa kau mau memintaku ke suatu tempat?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, jalan saja ke rumahmu. Aku sudah tahu rutenya."

Mingyu merasa bodoh. Sehari jelas cukup bagi si sialan Jungkook untuk mengorek informasi sedalam-dalamnya tentang _pacar_ kakak _tercintanya_. Banyak informasi tentang Mingyu tersebar di antara penggemar-penggemarnya. Jungkook pasti memanfaatkan itu.

"Oh iya," Mingyu merogoh tasnya, hendak mengembalikan kotak bekal. "Tolong kembalikan pada Wonwoo—"

Jungkook langsung menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak mau. Nanti kakak marah padaku, dikiranya pasti aku membuntutimu."

Kali ini Mingyu benar-benar mendengus. "Perkiraannya tidak salah."

"Ini demi kebaikannya, tahu." Jungkook merengut. "Kakak itu baik. Harus dapat orang yang baik juga."

Mingyu tampak berpikir, tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Yugyeom. "Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku kerja jadi koki."

Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook mendongak, menoleh ke arahnya. Dari tadi memang ia hanya menatap ke sepatu bot coklatnya yang bagus itu. "Memang kenapa?"

"Seperti kau bilang, kakakmu itu baik. Jangan sampai ia terbebani mendengar aku kerja jadi koki, sementara ia membuatkan bekal begitu. Bukankah gadis-gadis suka membuat hal-hal jadi rumit?"

Jungkook berhenti melangkah, kernyitan ada di antara dua alisnya. "Maksudnya bagaimana, sih?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau ia berpikir masakannya kalah dariku, aku tidak mau ia malu. Bla-bla. Hal-hal seperti itu. Khas gadis-gadis." jelas Mingyu. "Apalagi tadi ia bilang jarang masak."

Jungkook kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Mingyu yang pendek-pendek. "Oh."

Mingyu keki, penjelasan seriusnya dijawab hanya dengan begitu. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan?

Ia menatap Jungkook, iritasi dengan kelakuannya yang terus membuntuti. "Pergi sana! Hush, hush!"

"Apakah kau berusaha mengusir adik pacarmu?!"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mingyu merasa _timing_ -nya baru pas untuk mengatakan kejadian-kejadian aneh hari-hari yang lalu pada Soonyoung. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Mingyu, dan itu tidak membantu apa-apa, terima kasih.

"Haruskah kau tertawa sekeras itu? Aku sedang dalam penderitaan." kata Mingyu.

Soonyoung menyeka air matanya. Ia memang gampang menangis kalau sudah ketawa hebat. "Uh, maksudku—Jungkook, ia kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Nah," Mingyu mengambil keripik kentang dari dalam lemari, tempat ia menyembunyikan jajanan dari tangan-tangan jahil sepupunya. "Semua orang bisa lihat kalau ia kurang kerjaan."

"Hei, begitu-begitu, ia satu garis umur dengan kita."

Suara bungkus plastik keripik dibuka terdengar. "Hah? Masa?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Kudengar sih waktu sekolah menengah pertama, ia dapat kesempatan pertukaran pelajar. Tapi itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan setahun untuk mengejar materi sekolah. Jadi total sekolah menengah pertamanya adalah empat tahun."

"Berarti ia pintar, dong?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

"Heh," Mingyu menyeringai. "Dari mana kau tahu yang begitu-begitu?"

"Yah, dengar-dengar saja. Gadis-gadis kalau menggosip kan' suaranya keras."

Helaan napas terdengar. "Untung ia masih junior. Coba kalau sama-sama kelas dua. Mati aku."

Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya. "Berlebihan, ah. Omong-omong, hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo bagaimana? Kelihatannya makin baik?"

Mingyu mengunyah keripiknya. "Makin baik bagaimana?"

"Yah… Kau tidak terlalu membicarakannya. Eh, itu bentuk ketidakpedulian atau malah tanda hubunganmu makin baik, ya." jawab Soonyoung, mencomot keripik itu.

Mingyu masih mengunyah. Ia agak-agak kesal pada Soonyoung karena berani mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu ketika tidak dari keduanya yang benar. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Wonwoo. Ia harus mengakhiri ini cepat atau lambat.

Walau mungkin nanti lebam di dahi atau pelipisnya karena hantaman kepalan tangan Jungkook—Mingyu meringis.

"Tiga bulan. Akan kuakhiri dalam tiga bulan." gumam Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin hal ini didengar siapapun tapi kamarnya cukup sunyi sehingga Soonyoung menatapnya. "Tiga bulan sudah cukup untuk tidak membuatku terlihat seperti brengsek, 'kan?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya itu relatif. Tapi… Yah, bisa juga."

Mingyu menghela napas. Keripiknya tidak tampak semenarik tadi.

* * *

Memang benar kata orang-orang, musim gugur itu musimnya sakit mewabah. Harusnya Mingyu yang punya tubuh atletis bisa dengan mudah menangkis virus-virus penyakit, tapi ia tidak punya pengaturan yang baik terhadap apa yang dimakannya. (Ia berpesta ayam goreng dan kola dengan Soonyoung sampai _mabuk_ —mabuk kola maksudnya, sehingga lalu muntah-muntah dan ia kena demam.)

Ibunya sudah ribuan kali memberitahu, tapi namanya anak laki-laki, pasti ada saja yang dibantah.

Ia mengerang dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Pada waktu-waktu begini, rasanya ia ingin mengomel pada Soonyoung saja. Kalau bukan karena ia, pasti Mingyu tidak akan minum kola kebanyakan. Kecintaan Soonyoung pada kola itu benar-benar diluar batas wajar.

Saat berikutnya, ia dapat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Dua kali, lalu terdengar suara ibunya berlari kecil, mungkin untuk menekan interkom. "Ya? Teman Mingyu? Oh! Sebentar, ya!"

Mingyu mengira-ngira _siapa_. Tidak mungkin Soonyoung mau mengunjunginya di waktu-waktu begini. Sipit itu pasti masih _ngiler_ di kasurnya, tidak beranjak sampai dua jam ke depan. Siapa, ya yang berkunjung? Yugyeom? Atau… Jungkook?

Mingyu merinding. Jungkook? _Big no._ Bisa-bisa ia tambah sakit.

Eh, _atau_ …

Suara ibunya terdengar lagi. "Wah, cantiknya! Siapa ini?"

Jangan bilang kalau itu Jeon Wonwoo… Jangan bilang… Tolong katakan pada Mingyu itu bukan Jeon Wonwoo… Tolong katakan…

 **tbc**

* * *

sekali-kali membayangkan kalau jungkook itu manly seru juga. biasanya dia itu tipe uke yang unyu dan pendiam. yang kubayangin adalah dia cowok nakal yang sayang keluarga.  
(nakalnya ini cuma nakal biasa kok…)

review lagi, boleh? part ini kurang panjang ya? h3h3.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jangan katakan itu Wonw_ —…

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Suara dua orang perempuan yang mengobrol pelan, teredam. Bau alkohol dimana-mana. Putih? Hijau? Punggung tangannya yang terasa seperti digigit semut? Selang berisi air dalam jangkauan pandangnya?

Itu infus. Ia ada di rumah sakit. Oh, lebih buruk dari yang tadi.

"Mingyu?" suara ibunya. "Sudah sadar?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Harusnya tanpa ditanya begitu, ibunya peka kalau ia sudah membuka mata. Sekarang ia butuh penjelasan. Harusnya ibunya peka.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit."

Tentu saja. Bisa lebih peka _sedikiiiit_ lagi?

"Tadi waktu Ibu ke kamarmu, suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali dan kau tampak sekarat. Akhirnya aku membawamu ke sini. Tentu saja biaya ambulan mahal, jadi berterima kasihlah pada Paman Jung yang bersikeras mengantarkan dengan mobilnya."

Paman Jung itu tetangga, Mingyu tahu. Tapi masih ada hal yang kurang.

"Oh, dan juga terima kasih pada Wonwoo. Ia juga memapahmu karena _astaga,_ Mingyu. Kau berat sekali, Ibu tidak kuat jika harus mengangkat sendiri."

Mingyu menatap langit-langit dengan nyalang. Benar itu Jeon Wonwoo. Pasti gadis itu juga masih ada di sini. Mingyu menoleh sedikit, wajah Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum terjangkau pandangnya. Ada gurat-gurat khawatir, tapi ia kelihatannya lega. Mungkin lega karena Mingyu sudah sadar.

Mingyu tersenyum balik, masih terlalu lemas hingga bicara saja rasanya susah. Ibunya mungkin paham, jadi tanpa diminta, ibunya menjelaskan pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi baru kali ini ada seorang gadis datang ke rumah selain Jeonghan. Benar-benar pertama kali."

Tapi Jeonghan adalah saudara Mingyu dan semua orang tahu itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum-senyum saja mendengarnya, tidak yakin hendak membalas apa. Mingyu berharap ia tidak mengaku sebagai pacar atau nanti kebohongan Mingyu akan semakin bertambah.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengurus administrasi. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk ketika bahunya ditepuk sekilas oleh ibunya Mingyu yang lalu melenggang keluar. Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Mingyu, mengamatinya hingga pemuda itu jengah sedikit.

"Mingyu, maaf kalau kau keberatan kujenguk seperti ini…" kata Wonwoo pelan. "Aku hanya khawatir."

Mingyu termangu sebentar, tentu saja gadis itu khawatir. "Bisa kau naikkan sandaranku?"

"Oh," Wonwoo mendekat dan menaikkan sandarannya. "Sudah cukup?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau tahu aku sakit dari siapa? Soonyoung, ya?"

Wonwoo duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Sebenarnya aku tahu dari Jungkook. Ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan entah bagaimana, lalu berita kau sakit sampai padaku. Aku dapat alamatmu dari Jungkook. Ternyata kalian dekat, ya?"

Mingyu menatap kosong. Mau tertawa tapi tidak bisa. "D-dekat? Benar, kami…ya, 'dekat'."

Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing atas intonasi Mingyu yang aneh. "Aku minta maaf, ya."

Entah kenapa yang ada di pikiran Mingyu adalah, _Dongho harusnya benar-benar beruntung kalau tidak ditolak Wonwoo_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Tapi dengarkan aku, aku biasa dapat penyakit begini paling tidak setiap musim gugur. Kau tidak harus mengunjungiku begini. Maksudku…" Mingyu kehilangan inti kalimatnya. "…yah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Seperti mereka bisa sampai musim gugur berikutnya saja. Paling tidak, musim panas mereka sudah tidak bersama, 'kan?

"Tapi aku tidak merasa repot." kata Wonwoo pelan. "Tapi, Mingyu, tidakkah kita _sama saja_?"

"Sama?"

"Maksudku, setelah kau menembakku, hal-hal berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Biasanya masa-masa pertama adalah yang paling manis, bukankah begitu? Tapi aku bisa paham kalau kau tidak seperti itu. Eh, aku hanya punya banyak keinginan, maaf." Wonwoo kaget sendiri. "Tidak bijaksana cerita pada orang yang sedang sakit, maafkan aku. Kau lapar? Mau makan?"

Tapi Mingyu masih termangu.

* * *

Butuh lima hari bagi Mingyu untuk benar-benar sembuh. Setelah sembuh dan masuk sekolah, ia disambut sorak sorai anak-anak kelasnya yang berlebihan—tapi ia langsung berlari ke kelas satu.

"Maaf," ia menghentikan langkah anak kelas satu. "Jungkook kelas berapa, ya?"

"Jungkook kelas satu-empat, Mingyu- _oppa_ …"

Mingyu menganga. _Siapa anak ini beraninya memanggil_ oppa _?_

Tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan langsung menuju kelas satu-empat.

"Jungkook!" panggilnya dari pintu kelas, tidak takut pandangan terganggu dari anak-anak kelas itu. Enaknya jadi senior ya begini.

Kepala Jungkook muncul di antara teman-temannya. Mungkin mereka main kartu di bawah. Ia berdiri. Mark juga berdiri tapi Jungkook membuat gestur seperti 'tidak usah ikut'. Ia melangkah ke pintu—tumben ia tidak mengemut permen—dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo bicara sebentar."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ayo."

Mereka ke lorong dekat toilet yang sepi. Saat Mingyu hendak bicara, ia baru sadar aura Jungkook berubah. Mungkin ini aura defensifnya. Padahal tadi ia tampak seperti anak kelas satu biasa.

"Kau bilang pada Wonwoo kalau aku sakit, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dengar dari Kak Soonyoung. Kenapa? Ia kemarin berkunjung, 'kan?"

Mingyu menyugar rambutnya, frustasi. "Kenapa kau harus bilang padanya…"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jungkook seraya bersandar di dinding lorong, tidak takut seragamnya kotor oleh serpihan cat tembok.

"Ya… Aku belum mengenalnya dengan baik dan sebaliknya. Lalu ia harus mengunjungiku dalam keadaan begitu… Kesannya tidak enak, Jungkook. Ia juga repot, jauh-jauh ke rumahku. Sudah begitu, memapahku ke mobil dan menemani sampai rumah sakit." jelas Mingyu.

"Hmm." Jungkook mengernyit. "Kesannya seperti kau tidak suka."

"Bukan begitu, aduh. Pokoknya aku tidak mau Wonwoo sampai kerepotan." intonasi Mingyu memelan. Kebanyakan hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena _ia benar-benar tidak pantas bagi Wonwoo_. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sering sekali rasa bersalah menghantuinya.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau lulus."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau lulus orang baik tahap dua dengan mudah sekali, aku kesal." Jungkook merengut, lalu melangkah untuk meninggalkan Mingyu yang bengong seperti orang bodoh.

Harusnya Mingyu menanyakan hal yang lebih bermutu, tapi kata-kata yang keluar malah, "Kapan tahap pertamanya?!"

"Waktu kau bilang jangan beritahu Wonwoo soal kerjamu dan alasan-alasanmu." jawab Jungkook, suaranya makin tidak kedengaran.

Mingyu hanya bisa menatap punggung Jungkook yang lalu hilang ketika ia berbelok.

* * *

Memang tidak pernah benar menjadikan orang sebagai bahan permainan, dalam hal apapun. Harusnya ia tahu hal itu sejak awal, tapi kadang ego untuk dianggap berani lebih besar—mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya menerima tantangan Soonyoung. Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Mereka berdua, bukan hanya Soonyoung.

Hal itu yang terus-menerus terulang di pikirannya ketika tiga hari kemudian, Wonwoo dengan kacamata bulat ada di hadapannya, membawa tumpukan buku yang harus segera dikumpulkan di meja guru dan _harusnya_ Mingyu mengambil itu dari tangannya dan dengan sukarela membawakan.

"Ah," Mingyu menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tumpukan buku. "Biar aku yang membawanya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Lalu ada apa?"

Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan. Mingyu menghela napas sepelan mungkin, menetralkan segala perasaan berat di hatinya. Ia melirik Wonwoo yang, jelas saja, masih menunggu. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi jelas tidak bisa sekarang. Ia membatin, _Wonwoo, kau gadis baik-baik seharusnya tidak dapat kejadian seperti ini…_

Tapi ia bisa apa? Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, berekspresi lelah. Semenit kemudian, ia sadar belum menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kau ada waktu kosong akhir pekan ini?"

Wonwoo menoleh, menatapnya. "Maksudnya?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kau tahu. Seperti Sabtu sore… Mungkin sampai malam. Apa kau sibuk?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Apa aku baru saja diajak kencan?"

"Ya, ya. Itu maksudku." Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku terdengar payah."

"Tidak, tidak. Kebetulan akhir pekan ini aku kosong." jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, merasa sedikit puas. Ia segera memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk meminimalisir seluruh harapan yang mungkin akan tumbuh di hati Wonwoo. _Tenang, hanya tiga bulan, Mingyu_ , katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia jelas tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya.

 _Hanya tiga bulan._

* * *

Mingyu memutuskan untuk langsung bicara pada Jeonghan. Jadi pada istirahat selanjutnya, ia melangkah ke kelas Jeonghan yang berada di lantai paling atas—ini jam istirahat tapi kelas tiga itu sunyi karena sedang pada belajar. Untungnya saat Mingyu melongok, Jeonghan _benar-benar_ sedang istirahat jadi gadis itu bisa langsung keluar.

Mingyu segera menyampaikannya.

Jeonghan berdiri di depannya, tangan dilipat dan di atas telinganya ada bolpoin biru yang _mencuat_ begitu saja. Mingyu ingin tertawa begitu melihat Jeonghan yang biasanya begitu merawat diri, sekarang punya kantung mata yang abu-abu begitu dan rambut yang berantakan. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi tidak jadi karena sadar ia akan melewati hal ini juga. Alhasil hanya ringisan yang dapat dikeluarkannya saat melihat Jeonghan melemaskan sendi-sendinya.

"Jadi akhir pekan ini? Bagus. Aku juga butuh istirahat dari semua hal ini. Nanti aku bilang Seungcheol. Ia beruntung sekali bisa santai."

Mingyu mengangkat alis. "Kenapa bisa santai?"

Jeonghan merengut. "Ia sudah dapat undangan ke sebuah sekolah tinggi akademi olahraga karena prestasi di bidangnya. Tapi ia ingin tetap mencoba kampus umum, jadi ia tetap belajar. Tapi tetap saja, ia bisa bersantai, 'kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, bingung karena tidak yakin mau menjawab apa. "Ya, benar juga."

Jeonghan bertanya lagi. "Jadi bagaimana teknisnya?"

Mingyu membungkuk sekilas. "Karena aku menghormati Kakak, maka kuserahkan teknisnya pada kalian saja."

Jeonghan memutar mata. "Tidak usah sok sopan. Oh ya, apakah Wonwoo nyaman dengan kencan ganda? Kau sudah menanyakannya?"

"Eh?" Mingyu mengernyit. "Aku bahkan belum bilang kalau ini kencan ganda. Bukankah lebih asyik kalau seperti semacam kejutan? Bukankah gadis-gadis suka kejutan?"

Jeonghan menjitaknya. "Bukan kejutan macam ini, Bodoh."

"Hah, susah dimengerti."

Jeonghan mengernyit, mengambil bolpoin dari telinganya dan menunjuk Mingyu dengan bolpoin itu. "Tunggu… Kau juga belum pernah kencan dengannya, 'kan?"

Mingyu menggeleng. Jeonghan mengerang.

"Harusnya kencan pertama itu kalian berdua sajaaaaa, dasar Bodoh!"

Lalu Jeonghan menghentak kaki dan melangkah masuk ke kelas lagi, seperti sudah lelah menghadapi Mingyu. Mingyu diam di tempat, mengernyit bingung. "Yang dalam hubungan siapa, yang marah siapa…"

(Tapi ucapan Jeonghan terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.)

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Jihoon?

Mingyu baru saja mendapat kontak Jihoon dari Soonyoung—karena mereka berdua sama-sama berada di organisasi, tapi tidak berani untuk mengontaknya. Jihoon itu seperti peri galak—maksudnya bukan peri yang berkilau-kilau—ia lebih seperti peri pelindung dengan jubah hitam yang menakutkan. Aih, imajinasi Mingyu memang berlebihan.

Kenapa Mingyu punya kontaknya adalah karena ia teringat ucapan Jeonghan. Kencan pertama itu harusnya hanya berdua. Maka, jika memungkinkan, malam ini ia akan mengajak Wonwoo makan. Tapi untuk bisa seperti itu, ia harus tahu alamat pasti Wonwoo. Ia tahu rumah Wonwoo tidak jauh dari sekolah, tapi di sebelah mananya?

Untuk tahu alamat Wonwoo, maka ia harus bertanya. Jihoon yang merupakan teman dekatnya Wonwoo adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Setelah berpikir berulang-ulang, akhirnya ia mengetik; _permisi, Jihoon_.

Mereka seumuran, jadi tidak perlu dengan bahasa formal, 'kan? Lima menit ia menunggu, balasan Jihoon datang; _ya?_

Mingyu pernah dengar bahwa orang itu akan seperti kebalikan di dunia maya. Jika orangnya ceria di nyatanya, maka ia akan kelihatan _judes_ di dunia maya. Jika ia kelihatan _judes_ di dunia nyata, maka ia akan terlihat ceria di dunia maya. Tapi tampaknya Jihoon sama saja—Mingyu meringis.

Ia mengirim; _boleh aku tahu alamat Wonwoo? Tapi jangan bilang padanya._

Jihoon membalas; _kau tahu minimarket dekat sekolah yang terkenal? Di depannya ada gang dengan jalanan sedikit menanjak, lalu setelah itu ada perempatan, belok kanan. Lurus saja, lalu ada rumah dengan pagar abu-abu yang sedikit tinggi_.

Mingyu mengangkat alis. Urusan ini jauh lebih mudah dari perkiraannya. Maka ia mengetik; _terima kasih, Jihoon. Aku berhutang padamu ^3^_

Jihoon membalas; _ok._

Mingyu mengambil jaketnya dan ia segera keluar rumah. Beruntunglah ibunya juga sedang tidak di rumah sehingga ia bebas kemana-mana. Naik bus sekali, lalu sampailah ia di kawasan dekat sekolah. Bahkan gedung sekolahnya yang besar saja terlihat.

Mingyu berjalan ke minimarket, lalu menuju gang dan mengikuti instruksi Jihoon. Menanjak sedikit, lalu ada perempatan persis seperti yang dikatakan Jihoon. Tapi sebelum ia sempat belok kanan, ia melihat ada seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya. Mingyu tidak jadi belok kanan—langsung melangkah lurus dan sembunyi di balik mobil yang untungnya berada tidak jauh darinya.

Oh, gadis itu adalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyit, berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

Wonwoo memakai celana _training_ dan parka gelap, rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai dan ia mengantungkan tangannya di saku parka. Berjalan santai, berlawanan arah dengan posisi Mingyu. Kemana ia? Mungkin ke minimarket?

Mingyu mengikutinya diam-diam. Ia merasa seperti penjahat.

Ternyata benar, Wonwoo ke minimarket. Ia masuk minimarket dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk masuk juga. Ia menuju lorong mi dan menepuk lengan Wonwoo dari belakang. "Wonwoo?"

"Oh," Wonwoo tampak terkejut. "Astaga, hei, Mingyu."

Ia langsung merapikan rambutnya. Mingyu tersenyum. "Hei."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Wonwoo, ekspresinya masih terperangah.

"Ah, aku… Aku ingin membeli ini," Mingyu mengambil _ramyeon_ asal-asalan. Wonwoo mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Karena aku juga barusan mengambilnya." Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan ia memegang jenis _ramyeon_ yang persis seperti Mingyu. "Kenapa sampai sini hanya untuk beli itu?"

"Ah, ini," Mingyu memutar-mutar _cup ramyeon_ -nya. "Di minimarket dekat rumahku sedang habis stoknya. Jadi aku sampai ke sini."

Terima kasih pada kejadian-kejadian lalu yang membuat Mingyu makin ahli dalam berbohong.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Ayo, kita makan bersama di sini."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk canggung. "Ya, ide bagus."

Mereka mengisi _cup_ dengan air panas setelah memasukkan bumbu-bumbu, lalu menunggu _ramyeon_ -nya matang sembari mengobrol tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi—Soonyoung dan Jihoon sangat sibuk mengurusi hal itu.

Mereka sedang diam ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba berucap, "Maaf kau harus menemuiku dengan keadaanku yang begini."

Mingyu menatapnya. "Aku pun tidak lebih baik."

"Intinya aku minta maaf. Mungkin kau bisa melihat betapa berbedanya aku di sekolah dan di sini."

Mingyu menghela napas. "Kau tidak bersalah, kenapa minta maaf? Dan lagi, masih tampak berbeda Kak Jeonghan daripada kau. Ia pakai berlapis-lapis krim untuk satu wajah itu. Kau tidak tampak berbeda."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Aku hanya pakai satu krim saja, dan juga pelembab bibir, tapi rasanya seperti telanjang jika tidak memakai apa-apa."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Ah, gadis-gadis memang sulit dimengerti."

"Begitulah. Hei, sepertinya ini sudah matang." kata Wonwoo, membuka tutup _cup_ -nya. Mingyu melongok.

"Oh, iya. Mari makan."

Wonwoo menoleh. "Pelan-pelan, Mingyu. Kau sering makan dengan buru-buru. Tidak bagus bagi organ dalammu."

Mingyu mengangkat alis. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Mingyu."

 **tbc**

* * *

wkowko, akhirnya sudah chap 3 aja. bentar lagi selesai... /g sih.  
maafkan typo-typo ya, sedang malas baca lagi... hiks.

rnr, ya? biar tambah semangat uh!

p.s: di sini ada yang suka relationshipnya yugyeom sama jinyoung got7 yang kaya tom and jerry nggak sih? mereka lucu bangetttt huhu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**note: jeon wonwoo's side**_

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo memang biasa-biasa saja. Hidupnya hanya begitu-begitu saja. Sekolah, rumah, minimarket. Belajar, jalan-jalan sedikit, belajar lagi. Kadang-kadang kambuh alerginya karena nekat makan _seafood_ —salahkan makanan enak itu!—lalu ia bisa libur dan menghabiskan waktu bersantai di rumah. Mungkin lihat drama atau apa, dengan sesekali menggaruk kulitnya yang gatal lalu diikuti omelan ibunya.

Kalau di sekolah, ia memang terkenal pendiam. Ia juga tidak begitu suka dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki karena sejujurnya ia bingung harus bicara apa dengan mereka. Kadang ia merasa iri melihat anak kelas satu yang satu ekstrakurikuler dengannya, namanya Boo Seungkwan, bisa sangat supel ketika berkumpul dengan lawan jenis. Wonwoo bukannya jaga _image_ atau apa, ia memang suka tidak yakin saja dengan dirinya sendiri.

Untung ia masih punya teman. Untung temannya kuat. Kuat dalam artian tidak pernah kena _bully_ sehingga Wonwoo bisa mengandalkannya. Namanya Lee Jihoon. Dan yang membuatnya makin suka bersama Jihoon adalah gadis mungil itu bilang, "Wonwoo, jangan takut untuk jadi diri sendiri. Mungkin Boo Seungkwan bisa supel begitu, tapi kamu 'kan bukan ia. Dan tidak harus jadi seperti ia."

Ya, begitu. Wonwoo suka dengan kata-kata itu, walau sebenarnya sangat sederhana.

Kehadiran Jungkook, adiknya, yang masuk di sekolah yang sama juga membuatnya makin merasa baik. Ia punya teman untuk pulang ke rumah—walau akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sibuk dengan urusannya sehingga Wonwoo jadi sendiri lagi, tapi tidak masalah. Jungkook itu tipe pelindung, ia melindungi Wonwoo dari apapun yang tampaknya berbahaya. Termasuk Kang Dongho.

Dongho itu tidak _playboy_ , ia hanya sedikit nakal. Sebenarnya Dongho cukup baik untuk dijadikan pacar, tapi bahkan Wonwoo tidak gugup saat bersamanya. Wonwoo ingin merasakan seluruh perasaan yang dideskripsikan teman-teman perempuannya—bahagia, jantung seperti ingin meledak, hangat di pipi, rasa sesak yang menyenangkan di dada, gugup—apapun itu, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakannya ketika bersama Dongho, sekeras apapun ia berusaha.

Maka pada kencan ketiga mereka, Wonwoo rasa ia harus berterus terang tentang hal itu, walau Dongho bisa sakit hati karenanya. Namun daripada sakit hati lebih banyak di akhir, lebih baik ia mencegah di awal.

Waktu pulang dari kencannya (yang gagal itu), ia harus melewati minimarket untuk sampai di rumah. Ketika melewati minimarket, ia melihat Kim Mingyu, seorang anak di angkatannya, mungkin selesai latihan basket, sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Soonyoung. Ekspresinya ketika tertawa manis sekali, pipinya terangkat hingga taringnya terlihat. Ia tampak _bebas_.

Hati Wonwoo rasanya sesak. Sesak yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Seperti halnya gadis-gadis yang lain, Wonwoo mencari akun-akun media sosialnya. Dari sanalah Wonwoo bisa tahu kalau Mingyu dan Yoon Jeonghan itu sepupu. Menurut Wonwoo, sepertinya hebat punya sepupu seperti Jeonghan. Ia 'kan gadis yang sangat populer, mungkin anak-anak muda penggila _fashion_ di Seoul tahu siapa Jeonghan. Wonwoo ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi tampaknya Jeonghan sangat jauh dari gapaiannya.

Kembali pada Mingyu—Kim Mingyu tidak sepopuler anak-anak populer lainnya, tapi ia punya hubungan yang baik dengan teman-temannya apalagi yang satu kelas. Ia juga baik, walau sering jahil pada orang-orang. Wonwoo bisa menganggapnya baik karena pernah ada suatu kejadian.

Tangan Wonwoo sedang diperban karena ia ceroboh, maka ia kesusahan mengambil makan di kantin. Karena cara kerja di kantinnya itu seperti _buffet_ , maka Wonwoo harus ambil sendiri mulai dari nasi sampai minumnya. Wonwoo sedang kebingunan hendak bagaimana ia mengambil makan, lalu Mingyu ada di belakangnya dan mengambil sendok nasi.

"Biar kuambilkan," kata Mingyu. Ia menyendok nasi dan menaruhnya di tempat Wonwoo. "Sudah cukup?"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk. Mereka bergeser ke samping. Mingyu mengambilkan lauk. Tidak hanya lauk, tapi juga sayurnya. Lalu puding. Lalu segelas air putih dan dua susu.

"Eh, satu saja." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Kau 'kan sedang diperban begitu. Harus banyak minum minuman bergizi. Sudah sana, aku mau ambil makan."

Wonwoo termangu sebentar. "Terima kasih, ya."

Mingyu mengangguk ringan, senyum ada di wajahnya.

Ah, waktu itu, Mingyu membuat hati Wonwoo sesak lagi.

* * *

Waktu itu Wonwoo tidak sedang mengerjakan apa-apa. Ia hanya membuat _doodle_ sederhana di bukunya ketika ujung matanya menangkap Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang masuk ke kelas. Biasanya mereka akan main dengan Seokmin sampai jam istirahat selesai, tertawa-tawa di bagian belakang kelas. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa tapak-tapak langkah itu mendekatinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo mendongak, menatapnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bunga terasa membuncah di hatinya, walaupun ia jelas tidak bisa menampakkannya lewat ekspresi wajah. "Hm?"

"Jadian denganku, mau?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Bukan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa, tapi senyum lembut yang mampu melelehkan hati siapa saja. Wonwoo membeku, merasakan kelasnya yang mendadak senyap karena kata-kata Mingyu. Wonwoo membalas, tersendat. "Bo—boleh saja,"

Semu merah di pipinya, ia tahu.

Lalu semuanya bersorak. Mendadak semuanya tertarik dengan Wonwoo. Ia disalami, diselamati. Mungkin karena sudah mengambil hati seorang Kim Mingyu. Yang lainnya menjerit tidak rela. Tapi mereka bisa apa?

Ia memandang Mingyu yang tersenyum kebingungan karena dikelilingi banyak orang.

Ini mimpi, bukan?

* * *

Sore itu, Jihoon ke rumahnya ketika ia sedang menonton televisi bersama Jungkook. Ia duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, di atas sofa, sementara Jungkook lesehan di atas karpet. Ia ditawari _pop-corn_. Sembari mencomot makanan ringan itu, ia memulai pertanyaan. "Jadi benar, rumor kau jadian dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Begitulah."

Jungkook menatapnya. "Kau jadian dengan Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin. Kalau ia mau bohong juga susah, karena yang jadi saksi mata dalam kejadian kemarin itu hampir sekelas sendiri. Dan anak-anak kelas itu jangan ditanya soal perkembangan gosip. Mereka yang paling peka soal perubahan apa saja.

Jadi ia mengangguk.

Tapi Jungkook mengernyit dalam. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan puas karena dapat jawaban atau apa.

"Masa?"

Jihoon menyentil pundaknya. "Memangnya kakakmu semeragukan itu sampai tidak bisa dapat Mingyu?"

Jungkook merengut. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, tidakkah ini terlalu mendadak? Maksudku, tidak ada hal-hal yang terjadi sebelumnya antara kau dan Mingyu, 'kan?"

"Benar juga. Mengobrol saja jarang. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat mereka mengobrol." Jihoon setuju. Ia menatap Wonwoo. "Kau yakin dengannya?"

"Aduh," Wonwoo meringis. "Mana bisa kau tanya padaku hal begitu? Kalau orang jatuh cinta, segalanya adalah bunga-bunga dan kembang gula. Kalau kau tanya hal masuk akal begitu, sedang tidak ada di diriku."

Jihoon mendecih. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama. " _Iyuh_."

Wonwoo menambah. "Dan, Jungkook, kau jangan mengikuti Mingyu. Kau sudah menakutkan bagi Dongho- _oppa_ , jangan tambah lagi ke Mingyu. Ia bukan penjahat, ya."

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Kalau begitu, patah hatimu bukan tanggunganku."

Jihoon mengernyit. "Sejak kapan urusan percintaan kakakmu jadi tanggunganmu? Lebih baik kau urusi dirimu sendiri dulu, daripada bergaul dengan anak-anak berandal yang sialnya tampan-tampan itu."

* * *

Wonwoo sebelumnya tidak pernah kenal Jeonghan. Kalau bertemupun, ia hanya akan membungkuk sekilas karena jelas saja Jeonghan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi setelah kejadian Mingyu me'nembak'nya itu, Wonwoo jadi sering disapa Jeonghan. Ia kira Jeonghan menyapa hanya untuk sindiran, tapi sepertinya tidak baik jika ia berburuk sangka padahal belum kenal orangnya secara langsung. Lagipula, banyak orang bilang Jeonghan itu tidak bermuka dua.

Waktu itu sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo baru saja selesai membayar kertas folio yang dibelinya di koperasi sekolah.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh. Suara yang memanggilnya jauh beda dari suara Jihoon. "Eh, Kak Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tersenyum riang. Walau sudah sore, ia tidak tampak seperti habis belajar seharian. Wajah segarnya membuat banyak orang betah dekat-dekat. "Apa kau mau pulang?"

"Iya, Kak. Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa segan. Ini Jeonghan, lho. Yoon Jeonghan. Wonwoo sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalau anak-anak muda Seoul pasti tahu siapa Jeonghan.

"Apa kau ada acara? Kalau tidak, mari makan bersama?" ajakan Jeonghan itu kesannya murni sekali, jadi Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak. Untung ia tidak ada acara apa-apa.

"Boleh. Tapi maaf, Kak, kalau aku canggung. Habisnya ini Kak Jeonghan, jadi sedikit bingung mau bersikap seperti apa." jujur Wonwoo. Jeonghan malah terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Anggap saja aku teman!"

Mereka berakhir makan di kedai mi dekat sekolah, karena ini musim gugur dan mi hangat diperlukan saat sore yang dingin. Mereka, mengejutkannya, mengobrol banyak. Wonwoo suka sikap Jeonghan yang mengayominya seperti ia adalah adiknya sendiri.

Wonwoo berdeham. "Kak, aku mau tanya."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Tentu saja topik Mingyu tidak bisa lepas dari pikirnya. "Mingyu itu... Apa orangnya memang begitu?"

Sumpit Jeonghan terhenti di udara. Empat detik setelahnya bahkan terasa lama sampai akhirnya Jeonghan membuka mulut. "Begitu bagaimana?"

"Aku harap ini tidak mengganggumu. Jadi..."

Wonwoo mulai cerita. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengeluh, tapi konsep ceritanya sendiri sudah berupa keluhan. Intinya, ia bilang bahwa Mingyu seperti _Mingyu yang biasanya_ , ia tidak banyak berubah. Wonwoo sendiri jadi ragu apakah mereka melakukan hal yang benar dalam suatu hubungan, padahal ia tidak minta banyak.

Jeonghan sepertinya menangkap gestur Wonwoo yang tidak ingin dicap sebagai gadis yang banyak maunya.

"Tenang, Wonwoo. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai gadis yang manja. Memang kita itu butuh dimanja, terutama ketika sudah dalam hubungan. Aku mengapresiasi kesabaranmu, tapi sepertinya Mingyu memang seperti itu. Ia tidak pandai mengutarakan isi hatinya."

Wonwoo terdiam, menyabarkan hati lagi. Ia masih merasa sesuatu belum pada tempatnya, tapi untuk kali ini, mungkin ia harus puas dengan jawaban yang ada.

* * *

Wonwoo sudah berjalan cepat dari halte tempat ia turun dari bus. Ucapan Jungkook membekas di benaknya, ucapan yang membeberkan fakta bahwa sekarang Kim Mingyu sedang terbaring sakit di kasurnya. Ucapan yang menyiratkan bahwa Wonwoo lebih baik menjenguknya agar lelaki itu makin cepat sembuh.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu rumah yang sesuai deskripsi Jungkook. Menekan bel sekali. Menunggu, lalu suara muncul dari interkom. " _Ya_?"

"Selamat siang, Bu. Saya teman Mingyu, mau menjenguk." Wonwoo bicara. Gugup tertera di sela kalimatnya walau ia sudah menguatkan hati. Ini ibunya Kim Mingyu, lho.

" _Teman Mingyu? Oh! Sebentar, ya_!"

"Iya..."

Wonwoo berdiri dengan sabar, sampai pintu itu akhirnya menderit terbuka. Wonwoo seperti melihat wajah yang menyerupai Mingyu, hanya dalam versi keibuan yang hangat dan lembut. "Wah, cantiknya! Siapa ini?"

Wonwoo membungkuk dalam. "Saya Jeon Wonwoo. Saya dengar Mingyu sedang sakit, maka saya datang membawakan ini."

Wonwoo menyerahkan hadiah standar bagi orang sakit—sekeranjang buah-buahan segar. "Aduh, sebenarnya tidak usah repot-repot... Mingyu itu biasa sakit begini kok."

Dalam bicara pendek itu, Wonwoo tahu ia akan menyukai ibu Mingyu. Ibunya mempunyai aura yang hampir seperti Yoon Jeonghan—tulus dan tidak terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jahat. Wonwoo harusnya tidak menilai sikap seseorang dari pertemuan awal mereka.

"Kau duduk dulu," kata ibunya Mingyu, menunjuk sofa besar yang terlihat sesaat setelah mereka memasuki rumah. "Sebentar, aku panggilkan Mingyu."

"Kalau memang ia belum baikan, tidak usah, Bu."

Tapi suara Wonwoo terlalu kecil dan ibunya Mingyu sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Wonwoo menunduk, menekuri lantai kayu rumah Mingyu yang dipernis coklat muda dan mengilap. Sesaat kemudian, ibunya muncul.

"Wonwoo, sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu..."

* * *

Kim Mingyu berakhir di rumah sakit. Demamnya cukup tinggi dan tidak ada makanan yang masuk sejak kemarin malam. Ibunya juga bilang bahwa ia biasanya cepat sembuh jika sudah diinfus, maka mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit. Wonwoo merasa ia harusnya tidak usah ikut, tapi saat memapah Mingyu, ia masuk duluan ke mobil dan menjadi penyangga kepala Mingyu—sehingga mau keluar pun susah juga.

Sore-sore, Mingyu akhirnya sadar. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa sampai di rumah sakit dan ibunya menjelaskan panjang lebar. Setelah itu, bagai memberi mereka waktu berdua, ibunya keluar untuk mengurus administrasi. Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu, ia mendekat.

"Mingyu, maaf kalau kau keberatan kujenguk seperti ini..." kata Wonwoo pelan. "Aku hanya khawatir."

Mingyu terlihat diam sejenak, mungkin ia bingung. Ia malah mengatakan, "Bisa kau naikkan sandaranku?"

"Oh," Wonwoo mendekat dan memutar sesuatu di bagian samping ranjang rumah sakitnya sehingga sandarannya naik. "Sudah cukup?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia menyamankan diri dan akhirnya bertanya, "Kau tahu aku sakit dari siapa? Soonyoung, ya?"

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur karena berbicara sambil berdiri itu rasanya canggung. "Sebenarnya aku tahu dari Jungkook. Ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan entah bagaimana, lalu berita kau sakit sampai padaku. Aku dapat alamatmu dari Jungkook. Ternyata kalian dekat, ya?"

"Dekat? Benar, kami...ya, dekat."

Intonasinya aneh tapi Wonwoo pikir itu hanyalah efek dari demamnya. "Aku minta maaf, ya."

Mingyu tidak menjawab untuk sesaat. "Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Tapi dengarkan aku, aku biasa dapat penyakit begini paling tidak setiap musim gugur. Kau tidak harus mengunjungiku begini. Maksudku... yah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa repot." ia menjawab pelan. "Tapi, Mingyu, tidakkah kita _sama saja_?"

Wonwoo sendiri terkejut kenapa ia mendadak mengangkat topik ini dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Sama?"

Wonwoo berusaha menemukan suaranya. "Maksudku, setelah kau menembakku, hal-hal berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Biasanya masa-masa pertama adalah yang paling manis, bukankah begitu? Tapi aku bisa paham kalau kau tidak seperti itu. Eh, aku hanya punya banyak keinginan, maaf." Wonwoo menahan air matanya yang hampir membentuk tetes di pelupuk mata. "Tidak bijaksana cerita pada orang yang sedang sakit, maafkan aku. Kau lapar? Mau makan?"

Ia bisa lihat Mingyu termangu. _Ah,_ Wonwoo membatin, _ini bisa jadi awal maupun akhir_.

* * *

Mungkin hal itu jadi awal.

Wonwoo sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, mengupas buah-buahan, saat Jungkook pulang dengan seragam basket dan rambut berantakannya. Ia melepas tasnya dan melemparnya asal-asalan ke sofa, lalu duduk di depan Wonwoo dan mencomot apel seenak jidat.

Ia menatap Wonwoo yang tidak bereaksi, tetap fokus mengupas apelnya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

Wonwoo mendongak. "Apa?"

"Biasanya kau mengomeliku. Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sekolah? Sesuatu yang menyedihkan?" tanya Jungkook. Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, wajahnya biasa saja.

"Tidak ada. Sekolah seperti biasa."

"Lalu? Berhubungan dengan Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo tersentak. Jungkook tersenyum satu sisi, merasa menang. Wajah kakaknya itu sekarang merah. Ia membalas dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau menebak begitu, sih?"

Jungkook mengangkat alis. "Jadi, apa itu? Kencan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Akhir pekan ini..."

Jungkook masih tersenyum. "Sukses, ya."

"Heh. Katanya kau tidak mau dengar urusan percintaanku lagi?" goda Wonwoo. Kali ini Jungkook mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Pada hari Sabtu, Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai siang untuk memilih baju. Ia agaknya cukup frustrasi dengan hal ini hingga berkali-kali menghela napas dan mengembalikan baju yang telah dipilihnya ke lemari. Masalahnya adalah ini kencan ganda dan Jeonghan juga akan ada di sana! Jeonghan, lho. Wonwoo rasanya tidak percaya diri akan bertemu Jeonghan. Ia pasti memilih baju yang luar biasa.

Jungkook tengah menyendok _yoghurt_ -nya ketika ia mampir ke kamar Wonwoo untuk sekadar mengetahui apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika melihat Wonwoo melamun, duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Ada apa? Kencannya tidak jadi?"

Wonwoo mengerjap. "Jadi, sore nanti. Ini kencan ganda, bersama Kak Seungcheol dan Kak Jeonghan."

Jungkook tidak menemukan apa perkaranya. "Lalu?"

"Aku bingung memilih baju. Ini Kak Jeonghan, lho. Aku jadi merasa tidak percaya diri." Wonwoo menunduk.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu Kak Jeonghan itu cantik dan _fashionable_ , tapi kau tidak harus jadi sepertinya, 'kan?"

Wonwoo mendadak ingat Jihoon pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia menatap adiknya. "Bisa kau pilihkan yang cocok untukku?"

Jungkook menaruh _yoghurt_ -nya di atas nakas sebelum menuju lemari. "Kau ke taman bermain, 'kan? Kalau begitu pakai ini. Karena musim gugur, pakai ini. Ini juga mungkin bagus... Eh, jangan. Ini saja. Oh iya, ini 'kan Wonwoo, harus sesuai dengannya."

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa maksud kalimat terakhir Jungkook, tapi dalam beberapa menit, Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan celana pensil hitam dan _sweater_ tipis warna pastel, lalu tas slempang hitam kecil. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan jaket _jeans_ warna biru muda. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk sembari menaruh jaketnya di atas kasur Wonwoo.

"Sudah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah. Kau cocok kok pakai seperti ini. Kau juga memakai ini waktu kencan pertama kali dengan Kak Dongho, 'kan?"

Wonwoo menganga. "Aku saja tidak ingat! Kau menyeramkan!"

Jungkook terbahak-bahak sembari mengambil _yoghurt_ -nya kemudian berlalu dari kamar kakaknya. Wonwoo menghela napas, lalu menatap jam dinding.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini!"

* * *

Ketika Wonwoo datang, Mingyu sudah menunggu di depan stasiun dengan jaket _jeans_ warna biru tua yang cocok dengan kulitnya. Ia pakai kaos kasual dan celana panjang yang tidak ketat, lalu sepatu warna putih. Pakaiannya serasi dengan pakaian Wonwoo. Terlihat seperti _couple-look_ yang tidak berlebihan.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Jungkook perlu isi bensin dulu."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau diantar Jungkook?"

"Ya," Wonwoo mengangguk. "Baju kita hampir sama. Padahal tidak janjian."

Mingyu tertawa. "Benar juga. Ayo."

"Oh, kita tidak menunggu Kak Seungcheol dan Kak Jeonghan?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng.

"Mereka naik motor besarnya Kak Seungcheol. Padahal jauh juga kalau dihitung-hitung, tapi ia tahu Kak Jeonghan senang naik motor. Apalagi kalau Kak Seungcheol menyetir ngebut."

Wonwoo tertawa melihat raut Mingyu yang datar. Ia mengikuti langkah panjang-panjang Mingyu menuju kereta yang kebetulan baru datang. Mereka langsung naik kereta dan berdiri bersisian. Karena ramai, Wonwoo merasa punggungnya didorong pelan oleh Mingyu ke dinding dekat pintu dan ia berdiri menjulang melingkupinya. Wonwoo rasa ia berdebar karena aroma Mingyu ada di sekelilingnya. _Kuatkan aku, Ya Tuhan._

"Semoga Kak Seungcheol tidak galak-galak amat," gumam Mingyu sampai di telinganya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

Seungcheol tidak galak. Malah ia menyapa Wonwoo dengan super ramah saat bertemu lagi. Seungcheol menjelaskan bahwa Wonwoo pernah jadi panitia logistik saat kelas satu di acara perlombaan antar kelas dan waktu itu Seungcheol adalah koordinator pelaksananya.

Jeonghan sendiri memakai pakaian yang cantik sekali sampai Wonwoo merasa ia hanya debu. Wonwoo memujinya sungguh-sungguh dan Jeonghan mengibaskan tangan, berkata bahwa Wonwoo juga manis dan tubuhnya cocok memakai segalanya yang _jeans_.

Seungcheol merangkul Jeonghan dan menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian. "Ayo, main."

* * *

Wonwoo pikir Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Mingyu sama-sama membutuhkan pelepasan atas masalah-masalah hingga mereka terlihat sangat menikmati semua wahana yang ada. Mingyu mengajaknya naik macam-macam sampai Wonwoo sendiri agak kewalahan mengikutinya—ia tersenyum kecil, melirik Mingyu ketika mereka sedang mengantre untuk bianglala raksasa. Yang dilirik peka, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo balik.

"Hei, kau oke? Kuat?"

Wonwoo tertawa. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Kuat, jangan khawatir."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar. "Apa kau menikmati ini semua?"

"Oh, ya, ya!" Wonwoo mengangguk, bahkan menjawab tanpa jeda. "Tentu saja aku menikmatinya."

Mingyu tersenyum, gigi taringnya terlihat. "Baguslah."

(Wonwoo merasa sesak lagi—sesak yang menyenangkan.)

Mereka mengobrol tentang apa-apa sampai lima belas menit berlalu dan mereka masuk salah satu bilik bianglala yang lumayan besar. Sebenarnya cukup untuk empat orang, tapi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang berada di wahana lain yang berhubungan dengan air—Mingyu menolak ketika diajak. Ia tidak mau basah-basahan. Di dalam bianglala, mereka duduk berhadapan. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin duduk di samping Mingyu, tapi ia menahan keinginan itu dengan merasa bersyukur karena hari ini diberi waktu untuk kencan dengannya.

"Lihat, lihat! Wah, luar biasa pemandangannya kalau malam." Mingyu menunjuk deretan lampu warna-warni dan segalanya yang berada di bawah.

"Apalagi Seoul itu tidak pernah tidur." Wonwoo membalas, pandangannya teralih ke deretan lampu jalan di luar taman bermain. Ia menghela napas.

"Apa kau sendiri senang?"

Wonwoo agak terkejut ditanya begitu oleh Mingyu. Apa ia senang? Kalau boleh jujur, ia super bahagia. Walau terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu memang dirasakannya. Ia jadi ingat perasaan yang dideskripsikan teman-teman perempuannya—bahagia, jantung seperti ingin meledak, hangat di pipi, rasa sesak yang menyenangkan di dada, gugup—ia merasakannya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Terutama sekarang ini, ketika Mingyu menatapnya tanpa berkedip karena menunggu jawaban.

Ah, Wonwoo harus bilang apa? Ia menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya.

"Aku senang sekali, Mingyu. Dan aku merasa ini semua cukup."

Mingyu masih menatapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo yang menganggur di atas lututnya, bahkan melingkupinya karena perbedaan ukuran jemari mereka yang jauh.

"Wonwoo. Kau itu gadis yang baik. Aku... Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangkat alis. Ia menggenggam jemari Mingyu balik. "Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Aku ini bukan apa-apa. Jangan begitu, Mingyu."

"Aku... Aku—" tiba-tiba Mingyu terlihat seperti sangat frustrasi. Ia bernapas dengan cepat dan menunduk. Mingyu terlihat seperti sedetik dari menangis. Telinga dan lehernya memerah dengan cepat. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus apa. Ia tidak pernah melihat Mingyu seperti ini.

"Hei, lihat aku." pinta Wonwoo, menggoyangkan sedikit tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. "Hei, Mingyu."

Mereka bersitatap. Waktu terasa seperti berhenti dan yang dapat dirasakan Wonwoo hanyalah hangat jemarinya, sesak di dadanya, dan debar kencang jantungnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, binarnya lembut untuk menenangkan Mingyu. "Tenanglah, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi, Mingyu. Aku sudah nyaman denganmu. Aku menyukaimu."

Lalu lengannya dengan gemetar melingkupi leher Mingyu—Wonwoo memeluknya.

* * *

tbc

akhirnya update. maaf ya lamaaa sekali, sibuk dengan urusan RL dan malas sekali untuk melanjutkan ini itu. semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa cepat. huhu. semangat ya bagi siapapun yang struggle nyelesaiin sesuatu. fightingggg! uwu.


End file.
